


Is this okay?

by cutieknickers



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutieknickers/pseuds/cutieknickers
Summary: Whatever He wants, the game decides against.





	Is this okay?

Fading sun tickled the desks, and cast shadows over the book's cotton like pages. Dust particles shimmered in the evening sun, illuminating like ancient fireflies. Moreover, Yuri's raven hair rested on His shoulder, but not romantically. He was so happy he finally had friends this close together.

It was good that Sayori didn't mind Him doing this once in a while with Yuri, but sometimes he still missed walking home on Friday nights together, after the club. He began to think about Sayori, and reminisced of His childhood with her. The ideas seemed to swirl out of his mind and paint a vivid picture on the world in front of him, blinding him from the situation.

That's why it was most likely so jarring when He snapped back.

Warmth. A hot sensation, down by His crotch. Not burning, not wet. Just warmth that tickled and felt odd.

A hand was placed on his crotch. He looked up. Shifting eyes.

Her lips parted.

"Please," Yuri begged.  "I need to."

Time seemed to stop. It was noticeable, and it left him thinking.

_Do I really want this?_

_I don't want this._

_I need to make this stop._

_I can't let this continue._

_What if we get caught?_

"Yes," He obliged, an awkward smile gracing his face.

He sat with himself in pure confusion. Of course, he knew that If he did not want it, he would of said no, but then why didn't he? What went awry? Is it too late to change this?

Yuri began to maneuver her slender fingers through the buttons that bound her shirt together. The ones closest to her bust seemed to be able to pop off at any moment.

Off came her bra, followed by her skirt, shoes, and socks.

"What if we get caught?" He asked, panicked. Finally, he had some control.

Yuri seemed nonchalant, uncaring of the consequences. She grabbed his coat and seemed to fling it off of his body in a matter of seconds. Her movements were slowly changing from elegant to ravenous.

Why was his mind so disconnected? What was keeping him from acting out his thoughts? Why didn't he stop himself? The questions kept rushing through his mind but slowly escaping into the puddle of unwanted lewd thoughts that seemed to seep into his brain from god knows where.

Without realizing, he buried his face into her breasts, and she let out a small kittenlike cry, before he took his hand and reached down to her crotch, and rubbed profusely.

He felt like an outsider looking in on the event, with no control over it. How could he get back control? The thoughts seemed to melt, and in replacement came thoughts of Yuri.

He only stopped when he felt a sticky sensation gushing from her. He was disgusted in himself.

Yuri put her forearms on the table and arched her back, exposing herself to him. He slipped inside her, suppressing unwanted moans.

He was saving this moment for something special, yet it was stolen from him by himself. He wished he could escape, like a ghost in his own mind, but it was no use. Somehow, he was trapped this grotesque way.

Between small pants, Yuri projected, "Is this okay?"

It wasn't.


End file.
